User blog:Loki42/Weisse Des Frostes P6
It wasn’t long before the messengers came again. My leg was just finished repairing itself (How i have no idea) and my thoughts were along the lines of “Okay what now?” samuel was silent so either he was pissy or planning something. It was the latter I decided as I walked into the cold embrace of the messangers. I vomited again, gagged and vomited again when the intense spinning sensation came to an end. I was standing this time so that was a bonus but because I was just so lucky as to hurl in front of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And the small intense girly part of me hated her for it, I mentally kicked myself because that was stupid I was out there killing people and I was worrired about my complexion! I walked towards the unnaturally tall woman who was wearing that weird clothing and now I remembered. That wasn’t a lady she turned around and I glimpsed her fingers, yep not human. “Hello good hunter” her voice as well as her face were of the utmost care “I am a doll sent here to serve thee, and to provide the way to embolden your sickly spirit.” d“Oh no, Im perfectly healthy and also, how are you talking?” She looked at me in bewilderment cocking her head. I continued anyways “And why were you not moving before?”“Oh no, Im perfectly healthy and also, how are you talking?” She looked at me in bewilderment cocking her head. I continued anyways “And why were you not moving before?” “Ah, you see” she started, moving on from the brief confusion “Gehrman my maker” she said it without any real emotion “Needed to accept you, the new recruit.” “Alrighhhhttt” I said drawing the word out as long as possible, trying to digest the fact that I was talking to a doll “Where is he?” Instead of answering she pointed at the house on the hill “Thanks” I said already walking up the steps. I turned back to look at her, she had her head cocked again in a quizzical look. I shivered that thing was unnatural and I hurried up the stairs. Samuel was sitting on the geezers shoulders. It seems that they were having a talk before I had oh so rudley inturrupted. I don’t think it matters because the geezer started to wheel up to me. “Hmmm, I don’t know she doessn’t look too promising.” “That SHE has ears you know” I replied startled at my own ferocity. “Oh, Maybe not” he got closer and started poking me and examineing me from all angles. If my neck could have managed it I would have followed his movements. “Your’e certainly no ja-Plague but you might do.” “Listen you geez-“ the air changed considerably “Okay listen here Gurhman” “Gehrman!” “Alright Grrmen” The air took on that uncomfrotable setting again. “Okay Gehrman don’t bite my head off please.” He huffed and continued his exanmination this lasted a few more uncomfortable minutes and I was damn near strangling the man, I certainly wasn’t the most patient person when he stopped. “Alright I suppose you will do. You are welcome to the doll’s services.” “EWW gross!” His face got red with not embarrasment but anger “Why does everyone think that?!” I made no move to reply so we went back on topic. “As I was saying the doll service’s are yours, as well as the workshop” he pointed to a workbench. “The libary” he pounted to the books most of them had titles that sounded like it was made to kill people. “And the bath messengers.” he wheeled outside and pointed to the two birdbaths. “Congratulations you are now what most call a yharnamite, a citizen of yharnam.” “Where are my documents?” I asked in a feeble voice because this guy was really starting to freak me out. He chuckled in a way that made me cold to my newly mended bones. “Those aren’t on paper, they don’t need to be.” He threw clothes to the messangers, I had no idea where they came from. “He grinned happy hunting!” The messengers dragged me back to yharnam. I awoke in new clothes and in a warm well lit home. I groaned and sat up, the exit was definitely worse than the entrance. I froze because there was a man with a chair raised over his head, ready to smash it into my head. He was middle aged with a beard covered in gray hair wasn’t covering his entire face like with the other yharnamites. Words, probably from samuel left my lips. “Which way to the healing church, where and what is paleblood and please don’t kill me.” He put down the chair hesitantly as if afraid of me. “The healing church, well since the gate is closed them you will have to go throught the sewers, as for paleblood I have never heard of it but you will can probably talk to the church about that, and as for the last request..... You are expecting an awful lot stranger but I will not kill you, not in cold blood. ” “Thank you” I checked my new clothing it was just as sturdy and maybe more, it also served to blend in with the shadows probably the point of it. I checked my equipment and it was in the same place as before I changed. I made towards the door. The man started into an intense fit of coughing blood filled my nose. I turned around and helped him through it, reminded painfully of my father. “What’s your name? I can help you to the clinic.” He shook his head and the fits stopped. I was reminded again of my father as he looked at me with bloody lips “No, Im done for anyways no real point. My name’s Gilbert.” He wiped his mouth with a napkin clearing the blood and as well as clearing up his speech. “Thank you, most Hunters would have left me to die here. Take this, I never made much use of it anyways.” He handed me a strange looking teapot. He read my face and said “It is a flamesprayer it takes bullets.” I hope other yharnam hunters are as kind as you were. I headed down more stairs and came across a yharnamite he continued to shout profanities at me as I ran hi through. I went through the house and slew another yharnamite. I tried the door in the dimly lit household and found it locked. Frustrated I broke the glass and unlocked it from the pther side. A flimsy door wasn’t going to stop me. I walked foward without interruptions until I reached a turn where a dozen barks greeted me. I would have killed them but I left them alone seing as they were caged. That was a mistake because they somehow broke free of their iron prisons. I switched to whip form and dodged it’s lunge, I flung my whip out with enough force to decapitate it. “I was going to let you live!” I screamed as I killed the remaining dogs that were breaking free. I looked at my sleeve it was torn. “How in God’s name can you do that?” I asked the corpses, They didn’t answer. I couldn’t have a weakness in my armor. So I pulled raided a house and got a needle and some strong thread. I sewed up the hole and attached the needle to my belt. I pressed on following the smell of shit because apparantly that was where I needed to go. “You there hunter do you know of any safe places?” I spied a old woman looking through a window peering at me angrily. “I’m afraid I don’t Mam, and I watched open the window for a brief moment spit with great force to land on my shoes. “Then go to hell!” she cursed and closed the window. “Well I was going to get dirty anyway” I sighed and I followed the continued on my path, feeling as if I was going to hate this. (This one is Anticlimatic, But it was nessasary. I’m sorry if it was boring) Category:Blog posts